chizuru chalnge
by neji85
Summary: what happens when the boy's get together and mack a chalnge game to try to win chizuru's haret...


chizuru chalinge

it was jest another day at the shinsngumi head quter's but all the captin's diseded to have a challenge. the challenge was you had to try and make chizuru fall in love with you in one week. hay dissuaded to draw chop stick's, the one how druw the chop stik with a black tip would get to spend the ferst week with her. when thay had thare chop stick. hiskie looked some what dissaponted, sito looked expressionless as always,okita was smerking. so soji did you get it hiske asked, soji opened his hand but what lay thar was one of the plain chop sticks, then they looked at sito. sito jest stared emotionless at the stick in his hand. then he asked what now should i do? well try to mack her fall in love with you answered soji. yhaa i get that but how i mean its not like i can jest go up to her and say hay will you go out with me?what's going on here said hijikata in a stern voce. all of them hid the chopstick's behind thare back and said in unison nothing. hijikata looked sapishsly at them and keeps walking. all of them let out a berth of relef that they went cot. ok sito good lauk with chizuru as they walked away. oh sito san how are you? he trend to see chizuru standing behind him. oh chizuru i was wandering if you want to go out to diner tonight with me? ok id love to let me tell hijikata that im going out with you tonight other wise hill get werrd about me ok. hijikata san can i go out tonight i mean sito was the one who asked but i need your permishin to leve? no you may not because its your tern to do the diner and with that said shulden't you be in the kichin. oh yes jest let me tell sito that i can't go and al get right on diner. mean whil sito was siting on the porch whating for chizuru's anser, so what did he say. chizuru gave a grate big sieh and said no sito i can't but it was rilly nice of you to ask your a real frend sito, sito looked like he ternd to ston. wale this was going on soji and hesikie were hiding behind a corner waching this well hesikie looks like sito's discolifided.

(next day)

the three men gathered in the room, soji with two chopsticks in a cup, sito siting in a cornerr looking dipressed, and hesikie on the floor wating for soji. well now that were all here we should get the next person reddy, of cores sito's discolified….. shut up soji i don't need to relive what happend what's werst is thats i got shout down befor the sun begun to set, and with that sito stayed quite. alright with that a side lets begin, thay each took a chopstick and looked at it. looks like im next soji said inthusiastacly, al show you how it's done, and so soji began. chizuru ,chizuru chan are you awake he opend the door only to see the gril only in her hakama pants and her chest rap her hair was wet, she must have jest have gotten out of the bath. she ternd around and started throuing stuff at him. a wodden box hit him in the four head it stuned him for jest a secenit but that was all she needed for her kick him, he stumboled back and was flat on his back in the yaerd with a squar red mark in the middel of his four head. later at breckfest evreyone was looking at soji, soji what happend to your four head? asked hijikata but befour soji could open his moth chizuru said in a flat voice he was peeping on me wal i was changing she glared at him with a merderes ora. everyone looked at soji, then harad and shinpachi scted to each side of soji and lend in and asked so what did she look like? man guys you should have seen her she was so sexy in that chest rap of her's and yet thares something missing why ware a chest rap if your so flat. chizuru's ibrow wiched a little and looked at hijikata, hijikata sided and said varry well. and with that chizuru got up and walked to the three men and befor they knew it bam, bam, bam. each of them had a big bumpon thare head then piked up her tray and walked out of the room, chizuru ware are you going? im not hungery oh p.s soji when i make diner im only making scalin's for you, oh and it's a win win sitchution because thare good for you and it will be amusing for me.

(the next day)

the three men gatherd in the room well looks like both of you are discolified, shut up hesikie, oh soji what happend to al show you guys how its done sito lasted longer than you, you only lasted for an ower. shut up hesikie you dame brat, sito jest sat thar silintlty and with that hesikie started. hay chizuru are you dressed may i come in? oh yes hesikie how can i hep you? she said it whale sobing, hesikie thout for secint and said you know what im going to talk you to a place that will cheer you up, meet me at the frunt gate at sun set and don't werry about hijikata al tack care of that ok, chizuru nodded. later that evening she met hesikie at the frunt gate. ware are we going hesikie is it fare? no its not fare, oh were allmoust thare so can you close your eyes i want it to be a saprise, ok hesikie i trust you then shut her eyes. she could hear hesikie's voice slowly giding her to ware they were going then finily thay stopped and said ok you can open your eyes now. she opened her eyes to she was on top of a grassy hill with a tree and fire flys with a butifull vew. oh hesikie its butifful i love it, rilly i mean your the only other person i showed it to because i like to cpme up hear and think but its nice to be with you up hear can you keep this place a secrit from the others. chizuru nodded and said i will and i'm….. in chizurus mined ok chizuru ok chizuru you can do this you can do this so dont back out now she nodded. at that pont hesikie looked kinda confused and said ok it time we got back, umm hesikie i i im in love with you…..she could see the love and happynes in his eyes as he said this, sudinly hesikie ran up to her and huged her titely, chizuru iv wanted to say thise for so long now i i love you chizuru, chizuru will you love me for who i am? yes hesikie i will love you no matter what happen's. then sudinly hesikie kissed her pashintnly chizuru semend a little saprised at what hesikie jest did, but at the same time felt happy and loved. ok chizuru we better get back to headqutorters before hijikata get's mad. uh hesikie thank you for this it was rilly grat sometime will you bring me here agen? hesikie smiled wormly at her and said yes it will be are secrit place hmm. chizuru ternd to him and took his hand and said let's go home,and set off back to headquorters.

the end


End file.
